Duck Dodgers: Back Again
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Bugs has deviced a plan to bring back Daffy's show Duck Dodgers, even if it turned out to be more adult than Daffy was expecting.


Okay people, I need some advice on this. I'm thinking about this as a multi chapter story. It is basically taking the best of both worlds. The story is basically Bugs trying to bring back Duck Dodgers since he knew that Daffy loved his role in that series. And now the revamped version will be a bit more 'adult' like if it was on TNT or something… or HBO. Also has not-a-comedian's 404. This is just a rough draft or something, so advice will be great!

Duck Dodgers Back Again

Bugs woke up to the smell popcorn and what sounded like Tom Jones blaring through his household. He didn't even bother freaking out about the obvious break in as he trudged out of his bedroom and downstairs. The popcorn smell intensified as he walked into the living room to see a familiar duck sitting on his couch, eyes trained on the screen.

"What cha watchin'?" Bugs questioned jumped over the back of the couch, next to the duck. The duck jumped enough to spill a bit of his popcorn.

"Such a waste," he grumbled as he glared down the fallen popcorn that are never to be eaten. With a sigh, he settled himself back on the couch as he paused the TV on a black screen. "I found a few disks and…" Daffy turned to him with a sly grin as he held up a cd case with_Duck Dodgers: The 404 Saga_ scrawled across the cover.

Bugs' heart dropped at the sight of the case. He lunged for the case only to have Daffy hold it out of his reach. "Give me it!" Bugs growled.

"I never knew you were a fan of my show! Though, I've never heard of the 404 saga…huh," Daffy said as he looked over the case that had nothing but the writing. He successfully pushed Bugs back onto his side of the couch before pushing play.

Bugs mentally groaned as mechanical sounds of the inside of a spaceship filled his ears. "Why are you even here?" he asked as he tried to turn the duck's attention back onto him. If he was lucky, he'd get the remote without much trouble.

Daffy shrugged. "Just thought it would be a good idea to waste time here before…" The duck trailed off as his eyes widened to where Bugs could see the reflection of the TV on them.

With a glance to the TV, Bugs could see himself, an altered self, but still himself walking down a narrow corridor. Clad in dark, skin tight clothing with robotic arm and leg attachments, a pair of twisted ear extensions, and even cracked front teeth.

"Is that…" Daffy mumbled.

"No," Bugs said quickly as he grabbed the remote and quickly pressed what he thought to be the stop button. It wasn't. Not even close. A gasp escaped Daffy as his jaw dropped, eyes still glued to the screen. Bugs looked over and paled. There stood 'himself' and another actor playing the role of Duck Dodgers. Dodgers had his laser gun pointed at Bugs' mechanical self.

"You replaced me?" Daffy cried as he glared at Bugs.

Bugs paid him no attention as he tried frantically to stop the video, dreading what was about to come on screen. When he finally hit the stop button, he couldn't help but to sigh in relief as he slouched back against the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Daffy said hotly as he took the remote out of Bugs' hands and pushed play. "We're going to watch this and see how much 'better' your Duck Dodgers is than me," he spat as he glared at the screen, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Daffy, you really need to stop this," Bugs panicked as he tried to get the remote back.

Daffy ignored him as he focused on the TV. Bugs turned to watch the screen as well, rather to see this than Daffy's reaction. Bugs' character had been able to knock the gun from Dodgers' hand and hand him pinned up against the wall with his robotic arm.

_"__Come on Dodgers, stop playing around. We both know what you want,"_ Bugs' character said with a slightly computerized altered voice. Bugs' character pressed up against Dodgers and leaned in close as he whispered, _"Just give in."_

"Are they…" came Daffy's confused voice. Bugs glanced over to see the duck leaning forward with his eyes narrowing in focus. When they shot open widely, Bugs went back to the screen and buried his burning face in his hands. "They are," Daffy whispered as he watched Bugs and another man kiss.

"It's not what you think," Bugs tried.

Daffy shook his head. "I think I know what's going on here," he said as he paused the DVD. He turned to Bugs with blank face that surprisingly turned into a bright grin. "You loved Duck Dodgers so much you made a movie of it!" he laughed. "Well, it's more of a porno, but I'm flattered, really."

Bugs' jaw dropped at the sheer attitude of his friend. "What?"

"I was kind of mad you didn't get me to play Duck Dodgers," Daffy started. Bugs could feel himself flushing under his fur at the mere thought of Daffy playing Dodgers in this DVD. "But I can understand why," Daffy chuckled. "A porno…wow."

Bugs sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Daffy, it's not a porno," he corrected.

Daffy raised a brow at him. "Uh-huh. Sure. It's an art film," he replied as he stood up, checking his phone. "I better get going. I was supposed to meet up with Porky about an hour ago." He turned away and started to walk towards the door.

"Then why did you even come here!?" Bugs yelled as he shot up from the couch.

Daffy stopped at the door and shrugged. "No idea," was all he said before he opened the door and left.

Feeling no more energy, bugs collapsed back on the couch mentally cursing himself from not hiding the DVD when he had a chance. Of course that stupid duck would find it and watch it. "It's not a porno," he grumbled as turned his head towards the screen. "It's not…" But even now, it was kind of hard to believe himself when he can see himself and another man in a not so innocent embrace.

Any suggestions?


End file.
